


Midnight Blue Serenity - manip for BeautifulFiction

by dzenka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahem. This is what happens when a girl tries to handle Photoshop and reads this beautiful story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Blue Serenity - manip for BeautifulFiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Midnight Blue Serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635897) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also can be found [on tumblr](http://dzenmoroz.tumblr.com/post/53785327982/a-manip-for-absolutely-gorgeous-fic-by)


End file.
